What?
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Killua had weird speculations on what Gon had learned from his dating experience. Was he way off? Was there something more?


-taken from the anime version, in episode 93, while Gon was unable to use _Nen_ temporarily and after he promised to date Palm, Killua asked if he had been on dates before. His funny reaction was too adorable to ignore and I naturally have to add in a few things. I had to rewatch the episode in English sub to get the words right, so credit goes to whoever did the sub. By reading further, I assume you have already watched up to the episode and you don't mind this is something between those boys. Expect OOCness. Still here? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _What?_**

* * *

 _Teach…teach him things..?_ The pale boy had one eyebrow ticking uncontrollably, after hearing Gon's matter-of-fact response to his simple query about his dating experience. Damn his own curiosity, he couldn't help but thought of the most extremes, wondering if the boy before him had become a _man_ already at such an early age! _Ladies that liked younger men, what did they teach you..?_

"Haven't you been on a date before, Killua?"

"Of course not!" The addressed boy put down the 200kg barbell, feeling a little bit defensive. "I spent all my time training to be an assassin. Then since quitting that, I've been sticking with you."

"Oh, right…"

"Damn right!" _And I truly don't want that to change… It is my place to be with you. It feels so right. Though sadly, because of my failure, I have to part with you soon.._ (Biscuit made him promise to part ways with Gon if he could not defeat the opponent, thus avoiding the future possibility of him fleeing on his own and leaving Gon to face danger alone.)

"Race you to the showers!" Gon gave off this big tooth grin. His jovial mood was always contagious. Killua found himself smiling despite his dark reverie a moment ago.

They had the luck to pick the busiest time to leave the gym. The showers were packed and there was a long queue that lined up to the men's changing stalls. In contrast, there weren't that many females around. Gon had an idea. He exited the men's area.

"Killua! Come on out!" The booming voice clearly rang through and the pale boy sported a growing blush as he headed in the other's direction. Everyone in there knew his name by now.

"This better be good. We were almost half way through.." The bored bland face tried to hide the embarrassed flush.

"Yup, no line up here." Gon pointed brightly to the entrance of the female changing rooms and showers.

"Wh- what!" Killua's previous warm cheeks gave full bloom to crimson. "Still.. if- if.." You _are the one used to be with the ladies, not me..._

"The kind old lady here says we could use this. There's no one inside. She'll even wait for us outside to act as our guardian if others should complain."

Whatever Gon had learned from his past _experiences_ , it certainly proved practical. There was this cleaning lady, inviting them to use the ladies' showers, though the white-haired boy had his suspicions and used his aura to reach out. She seemed to be a genuine civilian. He would still be on alert, to protect Gon no matter the cost.

First, he would need to convince the other they must take the shower together, even though all other stalls were empty...

Once again, Gon solved the problem. He dragged him into the same shower stall, exclaiming, "I'll wash your back!"

As they washed their hair, Killua's thoughts drifted back to their earlier conversation. _What did he learn..?_ His runaway gaze wandered and landed on a spot way too low and not on his person, pondering if _it_ would get stronger with use.

"What is it, Killua?"

The center of his attention came closer, too close actually, and stood directly ahead.

"Ah, nothing." The pale boy continued the shampooing, quite confident that his stealthy peek was well hidden. He couldn't see much anyway, the foam being in the way and all. Nevertheless, he could still feel the faintest touch of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"There must be something. You can tell me." Those dark brown eyes shone with such sincerity anyone would want to pour out their soul.

"Uh..I've been thinking…" They trusted each other, what was there to hide? "uh..wondering..the ladies.."

"Ah! Killua's interested in the ladies! Heehee.." The amused boy nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Come home with me again after this is over. I'm sure they'll return to the island."

"No- no, idiot!" His terrible flush ignited in full force. "Just..what they did. What did you learn..?"

"Oh, I would point to shops and asked them to explain things. They liked holding my hand and touching me."

"T..touching..?"

"Un! They liked kissing and hugging afterwards."

"Kiss..kissing?" _And hugging afterwards...? Eeh!? What was before_ _?_

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Uh.." _Now? In the shower?_ His disbelief returned and in a stupor, he mused he had taken on far more deadly tortures and endured harsher trials to be what he was today. Gon would never harm him intentionally, and it would quench his curiosity so he had one less thing on his mind. "Ah. Whatever."

"They had different ways to go about it." Gon stepped closer, causing Killua's heart to skip a beat in silly anticipation. _Different ways huh..._ "But Mito-san would do that all the time. Just in another style." The pale boy had his eyebrow ticking again. _His aunt too?_

Just then, a slight peck was planted on a pale forehead. Several rounds of rubbing between noses with foreheads touching. The soothing presence was gone to cool a spot on a hot cheek, the light kiss fleeting. When a fingertip landed on pursed lips, the narration continued.

"This is where people show how much they like the other person. It's the same for boys and girls."

Without hesitation, lips pressed against lips.

"I like you, Killua."

The lip kiss was returned shyly, lingering before parting and a mumbled 'me too' could be heard. The self-conscious boy had his head turned away slightly, unable to look into the other's eyes yet not wanting to move away.

Without warning, Gon gave Killua a hug, holding on tight, as if he was the most precious thing. This ball of sunshine was showering him with such unconditional love, his previous void filled to the brim, overflowing. The inhuman ways Killua had been brought up had left him hollow inside. Gon had saved him, helped him to feel, to realize a laugh felt good, to learn it was human nature to love. His most important person was right here, and he would keep his hold for as long as he could.

* * *

 _Note:_ Something funny happened while I was almost wrapping up this very short fic. I had planned for K+/T only and suddenly words spawned to blow up the rating. Okay, things getting out of control for a few hundred words on my notebook. The thing is I was also editing the story on my ipad before that, and when I switched, the page refreshed... _kaboom.._ and I was back to the old version. Haha, it was like telling me I should be nice. And so..I lost my train of thoughts. Guess this version stays. If I should recover the lost words, I may put them up in a separate story.

Thanks for your interest!


End file.
